Emeraldfern
Emeraldfern is a smart, lithe, shy, timid, large-pawed, klutzy, pretty, delicate, clever, quiet, short-haired, glossy, thin-furred, sleek, smooth, talented, slender, green tabby she-cat with long legs, round paws, a long, plumy, fluffy, long-furred tail, a few black and darker green spots going up her throat, legs, tail, and down along her spine, large, pointed, tufted ears, and slanted, bright, slightly fear-filled, dark green eyes flecked with lighter green. ''Description; Appearance; : Emeraldfern's base color is green, with some thin, darker green tabby markings. The markings are especially prominent on her legs. There are black and darker green spots going up her throat, legs, and tail, as well as down along her spine. Her eyes are slanted and dark green in color, with hard-to-see flecks of a lighter green visible up close. Her fur is short, thin, and sleek, with a smooth, glossy sheen to it. : Emeraldfern's body is lithe, and she has a slender, delicate form... aside from her paws. Her paws are rather large for a cat her size, and look slightly awkward with her long, slender legs. Her tail is long, fluffy, and has significantly longer fur than the rest of her. Personality; : Emeraldfern is a wise, gentle she-cat who cares deeply about others. She tends to care for all cats as if they were her kits, and imparts a large amount of wisdom onto others. To her, everyone deserves love and assistance, regardless of who they are. : However, Emeraldfern is a very timid she-cat and finds it difficult to speak up for herself. Skills and Abilities; : Emeraldfern has a spectacular photographic memory, which aids her in remembering herbs as a medicine cat. All she needs is to see something and learn what it is to remember it forever. Life; Backstory; : Emerald is born to two unnamed rogues with two sisters, named Sapphire and Ruby. Though she doesn't remember them, she remembers her parents loved and cared for her and her sisters very much. : When she was weaned along with her sisters, they would often wander around, and one day got hopelessly lost. The three kits, having not learned how to hunt, slowly began to starve. : But their luck would turn around soon enough. One day, the triplets were found by a kind she-cat called Leaf, who took them with her and cared for them until they found a Clan or were able to live as loners or rogues. : By the time they were nearly four moons old, the kits had found a Clan to settle in called IrisClan, and a queen named Heartrose cares for them along with her kits, Hollowkit, Strawberrykit, and Twilightkit, as well as another adopted she-kit named Swankit. In RP; IrisClan; : When her adopted older siblings are apprenticed, with the names Hollowpaw, Strawberrypaw, and Twilightpaw, she reveals to Sapphirekit that she has a crush on Hollowpaw. : A few moons later, she and her sisters, along with Swankit, are apprenticed, becoming Emeraldpaw, Rubypaw, Sapphirepaw, and Swanpaw. Her mentor is Thrushsong, one of the two medicine cats of IrisClan. : She trains hard as a medicine cat, and soon memorizes the herbs a medicine cat uses. Her sisters also teach her how to swim when they're not training. : Rubypaw and Sapphirepaw become warriors with the names Rubysky and Sapphirepool. She is the first one to begin cheering their names, and is said to cheer the loudest for them. : Sometime later, Thrushsong gives Emeraldpaw her full name, Emeraldfern. When she tells her sisters, they couldn't be happier. : IrisClan later begins falling apart after the loss of their leader, Shortstar, and his deputy, Lotusfur, stepping down because of old age, along with many cats leaving them. Emeraldfern takes notice of this, and steps down from her position as a medicine cat in order to assist what few warriors they have remaining. : When even more cats leave, Emeraldfern becomes a medicine cat again, and is informed in a dream by Shortstar that Hollowscar, her adopted older brother, was to become the next leader. When she tells him, Hollowscar is in disbelief and claims Strawberryleaf, one of his sisters, would make a better leader than him. After a pep talk from Emeraldfern, however, he accepts it, and they head to the Crystal Pool together so he can receive his nine lives and name. : Even with Hollowstar's new leadership, however, IrisClan completely falls apart. Many of its members wander in a group together, including Emeraldfern and her siblings, adopted or otherwise. : During their time wandering around, Emeraldfern confesses her feelings to Hollowstar, and the two become mates. : After encountering a turbulent river on their way to FallenClan, Strawberryleaf, Twilightfeather, Hollowstar, Rubysky, and Emeraldfern are all swept away. While struggling against the current, Emeraldfern hits her head on a rock, falls unconscious, and drowns. StarClan; : Emeraldfern awakens in StarClan, after Rubysky helped bring her there. She awakens in time to see Hollowstar's ninth life slip away from slamming his head on a rock, and she guides him up to StarClan. : She is next shown at Risingstar's leader ceremony, and gives Risingstar her sixth life, the life of courage and loyalty, after telling her of the great things that will . : Later, she visits Sapphirepool in a dream, telling her that it's okay to like she-cats instead of toms, and that she and Rubysky will always be with her in StarClan. Family; 'Mate;' : Hollowstar; Deceased, verified StarClan member. 'Mother;' : Unnamed rogue she-cat; Status unknown. 'Father;' : Unnamed rogue tom; Status unknown. 'Sisters;' : Rubysky; Deceased, verified StarClan member. : Sapphirepool; Living, member of RisingClan. Trivia; * Because she started out in a kit adoption run by a ''Pokémon fan, it is highly possibly that Emeraldfern got her prefix from the game Pokémon Emerald. * Ever since she joined IrisClan, she knew she wanted to be a medicine cat. * She and Hollowstar will have kits in StarClan at some point. ''Names; * Rogue: Emerald * Kit: Emeraldkit * Medicine Cat Apprentice: Emeraldpaw * Medicine Cat: Emeraldfern * Warrior: Emeraldfern * StarClan Member: Emeraldfern Education; 'Mentor(s);' : Thrushsong; Deceased, suspected StarClan member. 'Apprentice(s);' : None. Images; Character Pixels; Life Image;'' Category:Cat Category:Cats Category:Kit Category:Kits Category:Medicine Cat Apprentice Category:Medicine Cat Category:Warrior Category:She-cat Category:She-cats Category:Living Charcter Category:Living Character Category:Cats of Clans Category:Clan Cats Category:Clan Cat Category:Cats of IrisClan Category:Rogue Category:Deceased Character Category:Former Rogue Category:Former Clan members Category:Cats of StarClan